Cachorrita
by Blue Chase
Summary: Un Dramione algo subidito de tono...
1. Chapter 1 Dulce y sumisa

- Hermione, ¿vienes a cenar?

- Si, enseguida bajo

La castaña vio como sus dos mejores amigos salían por el hueco del retrato, dejándola sola en la sala común. Debía terminar una redacción para la profesora McGonagall, y, como solo le quedaban un par de líneas, había decidido terminarlas antes de bajar a cenar, así luego se pondría ya con Pociones.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente. No le venia nada a la cabeza, ¿Cómo podía ser? Los últimos rescoldos de madera ardían en la chimenea. Estaba sola en la sala común. Silencio. Pero ella no era capaz de concentrarse. ¿Por qué? Bueno, no salía de su cabeza el encontronazo que había tenido con cierto Slytherin esa misma tarde. En la biblioteca habían tropezado y el la había insultado entre dientes mientras seguía su camino 'Sangre sucia'… Aunque esa vez no había sonado como siempre… La había mirado antes de insultarle. La había mirado de arriba abajo como… ¿saboreándola?

Por fin. Ya había terminado. Enrolló el pergamino y lo guardó en su mochila, luego guardó la tinta y su pluma y salió de la sala común.

Iba caminando y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, al llegar al segundo piso escuchó algo, un sonido que venia de un aula abierta. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de esta. Era prefecta y esa era su obligación.

Se asomo y no vio nada. Entró y, automáticamente, la puerta se cerro tras de ella con un portazo y una grandes y rugosas manos le taparon los ojos.

- ¿Quién soy, pequeña? – susurro una voz con un deje de lascivia, a la vez que un cuerpo de hombre se pegaba a ella por detrás, arrastrando las palabras…

- ¿¡Malfoy!

De repente, las manos que le tapaban los ojos se retiraron y una figura se colocó delante de ella. Era un chico una cabeza más alto que ella, fornido. Con un suave y brillante pelo rubio platino. Sedoso. Y unos ojos grises claro. Profundos y altivos.

- ¿¡Granger! - el muchacho comenzó a limpiarse las manos en la tunica, como si hubiese tocado algo que le hubiera manchado - ¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí?

- Debería preguntarte exactamente lo mismo - se fijó en como el rubio se limpiaba las manos - Oh venga, no tengo nada contagioso - dijo, con desden

- Yo no estaria tan seguro…

- ¿A quien esperabas, Malfoy? - pregunto la castaña con curiosidad

- A Pan… ¡No es de tu incumbencia, sangre sucia!

- ¿Pansy? - repitió ella, haciendo caso omiso al insulto - ¿Desde cuando salís juntos?

- ¿Salir? ¡No! No estamos juntos solo quedamos a veces para…

- ¿Te excita la cara-chucho esa? - pregunto ella con sorna

- ¿Cara-chucho? Pues mira, al menos excita… No como tu, escoria

- ¿Cómo dices? - pregunto con incredulidad la castaña, alzando una ceja

- Ya me has oído, estúpida. Que no me extraña que el traidor a la sangre ese se haya follado a la otra. Viéndote…

- ¿Qué se a acostado con… Digoo… eso no es asunto tuyo - rectificó ella, con la tristeza visible en su mirada

Draco la miró. Se metía con ella y eso le hacia sentir de puta madre. Pero en realidad la sangre sucia no estaba nada mal. Era bajita, pero esbelta. Tenia unos ojos color café y un pelo ensortijado, con unos rizos color chocolate… unos rizos bien definidos, de pequeña su pelo era como una maraña, pero desde hacia un par de años no. Ahora, sin darse cuenta, el se imaginaba enzarzando sus dedos en esos rizos perfectos y brillantes. Tenía unos labios carnosos y rojos, bien delineados… Si, le atraía. Pero no tenia sentimientos, solo se la quería tirar. Una o dos veces.

- ¿Estás triste?

- Si, obviamente

- Pues olvídate, el desgraciado ese es un tío y los tíos queremos lo que queremos. Y tu…

- ¿Ni gusto ni seduzco? - preguntó ella, acercándose peligrosamente al rubio

- Eso, ni… ni gustas ni… ni…seduces - confirmó el, relamiéndose al verla tan pegada a el

El aula en penumbra. Solo entraba un poco de luz de luna (llena) de una ventana. La castaña con la puerta (cerrada) a sus espaldas. Y se acercaba poco a poco a Draco.

Se puso frente a el, entremezclando sus alientos y lo miró con una leve sonrisa torcida

- Entonces, lo que quieres decir…es que si un día… - la castaña, ya completamente pegada a el y con sus manos en el cuello del rubio y deslizándolas por su fuerte pecho a medida que hablaba, continuó - … entras al baño de los prefectos y me encuentras enrollada en una, digamos, escueta toalla, con el pelo mojado y… húmeda… recién salida de la bañera y con un poco de espuma todavía resbalándome por los hombros y las piernas, ¿quieres decir que no harías, digamos, absolutamente nada?

A Draco se le estaban subiendo un poco los colores. Aunque toda la sangre se le estaba reuniendo en otro lugar de su cuerpo. Tenia la boca seca.

Sentía las pequeñas manos de Hermione recorriendo su pecho y, ahora mismo, jugueteando con los botones de la camisa de su uniforme con el escudo verde y plateado. Su calido aliento chocando contra su cuello y sus suaves labios rozando su lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, completamente pasmado ante la osadía de la Gryffindor.

Malfoy la miró un segundo a los ojos. Ella lo miró y, con atrevimiento y mas osadía de la que sentía, recorrió los labios del rubio con su dedo índice de la mano derecha, haciendole cosquillas, y, luego, sacó un poco la lengua y lo lamió.

Draco no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó sobre ella, sobre su boca para intentar besarla, morderla…

- Lo sabía… - murmuró la castaña dando un paso atrás para apartarse de el, sonriendo, aparentemente satisfecha -… no debo ser tan repugnante, si tu mismo te has abalanzado sobre mi

- Debo de ser el único - dijo el, con una sonrisa torcida

- Como quieras… rubiales - la castaña le guiño un ojo y le revolvió el pelo. Se dio media vuelta, para marcharse

Dio un par de pasos y extendió la mano. Cuando ya tenia el pomo cojido y se disponía a abrir, una mano se colocó sobre la puerta, impidiendo que fuera abierta. El rubio se pegó a ella por detrás provocando que ella quedara prácticamente apretada contra la puerta

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo, Malfoy? - preguntó sobresaltada

- ¿Y adonde te crees que vas, Granger?

- A cenar al Gran Comedor. ¿Y tu?

- Pues… - vaciló el

- Supongo que puedes quedarte en este aula, solo, pensando en mi y en mis manos… - murmuró Hermione contra el cuello de este

- ¿Es que te crees que puedes venir aquí, montar el numerito que acabas de montar, y marcharte tranquilamente después? - dijo el, murmurando

- ¿Y que quieres que haga si mi, digamos… inocente numerito te ha gustado?

- ¿No pensaras terminar aquí? ¿No creerías que esto no iba a tener repercusiones? - susurró el, amenazador, bajando su mano libre, con la que no sostenía la puerta, hasta la cintura de la castaña y apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Ella se empezaba a asustar. No era ese tipo de comentarios ni de actuación lo que pretendía conseguir. Lo que ocurría es que la castaña estaba harta de que se metiera con ella y de que le hablara como si fuera una estupida y mojigata sangre sucia. Ella era lo que era, al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera sabia por que había hecho lo que había hecho… ella no era así. Ella era estudiosa, tímida, ni siquiera se atrevía a confesarle a Ron lo que sentía por el, ¿por qué, pues, había provocado a Malfoy de esa manera? Si que sabía la respuesta. Quería demostrarle que ya no era esa niña de doce años a la que podía insultar y marcharse tranquilamente después. Quería demostrarle que ya era una mujer y que podía provocarlo si le apetecía. Pero… su padre era mortífago, al fin y al cabo. Ella no sabia realmente de lo que era capaz ese rubio sin escrúpulos. Lo había visto portarse mal con algunas chicas, seduciéndolas y luego dejándolas, como si no le importasen nada. Y había oído cosas peores…

- Malfoy, deja que me vaya - Hermione tiró de la puerta, intentando abrirla, pero con el mismo éxito. O sea, ninguno - Malfoy, yo… lo siento - susurró ella, nerviosa

- ¿Qué lo sientes? - dijo el, entre risas - Eso no es suficiente, Granger, no puedes dejarme así. Quiero una compensación por atreverte a haberme tocado.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia abajo y Hermione reparó en el bulto que había aparecido en los pantalones de el. Madre mía, ¿eso realmente lo había provocado ella? Bueno, si Malfoy era capaz de excitarse con la cara-chucho de Pansy Parkinson…

Hermione se dio la vuelta, quedando atrapada entre la cara (y el bulto) de Malfoy y la puerta a sus espaldas

- Yo… Malfoy, quiero marcharme - repitió ella con voz temblorosa

- ¿En serio, pequeña? - preguntó el, pasando su lengua por los labios de ella

- También llamas así a la cara-chucho… - murmura la castaña, pero con los ojos suavemente cerrados, disfrutando de esa lengua… en sus labios

- ¿Y como quieres que te llame?

- Pues… Oye, déjame marchar… Yo, tengo… tengo…

- ¿Qué tienes? - preguntó el, mientras le acariciaba los brazos - ¿Miedo? - al ver que ella no contestaba… - vamos, pequeña. Yo no soy tan malo como dicen…

- ¿Y que crees tu que dicen?

- Vamos, nena… A mi me gustan las tías entregadas, no forzadas… - se pegó completamente a ella y se quedó a escasos milímetros de sus labios - … y voy a conseguir que te entregues…

Ella tragó saliva de forma ruidosa y cerró los ojos nuevamente, dejando que el rubio bajase su boca por su cuello. Bajó sus manos hasta el límite de la falda de ella. Sin parar un segundo, comenzó a subir las manos por sus piernas… primero las rodillas, luego los muslos… Allí paró, pero no para pedirle permiso, si no para depositar sus manos en las nalgas de ella y, con lentos movimientos circulares, las masajeaba haciéndola sentir pequeñas descargas eléctricas por su espina dorsal.

Involuntariamente, Hermione se movió hacia la izquierda. Draco colocó ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Hermione, de manera que ella no se pudiera escabullir

- Ah no, tu de aquí no te mueves, pequeña… - gruñó el, con voz amenazadora y reprimiendo la risa - … ¿acaso voy a tener que retenerte como a una gacela asustada que intenta escapar?

Le mordió los labios, provocando que esta soltara un gemido de placer y dolor entremezclados

- Te diré lo que vas a hacer… Quítate el jersey, me pone enfermo ver ese escudo… - ella, obedientemente se lo quitó rápido y lo lanzó al suelo. El soltó una risita y la miró lascivamente - … vaya, ¿así que me ha tocado la dulce y sumisa cachorrita?

Hermione lo miró con evidente enfado. El rubio siempre la había tratado como a una cría. Y ahora la había llamado 'dulce y sumisa cachorrita'. No le gustaba que la tratara como si fuera una fulana cualquiera. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿no era así como se estaba comportando? Ella lo había provocado y ahora… ahora… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se estaba excitando con el trato que le estaba dando el rubio. Incluso se estaba excitando con el bulto de este contra la parte baja de su vientre…

- Vamos, pequeña, ahora desabróchate la camisa - le ordenó, nuevamente, Malfoy

- ¿Crees que puedes tratarme como a una cualquiera? ¿Crees que te voy a obedecer como una tonta chiquilla? -exclamó la castaña

El rubio se apartó un poco de ella, lo justo para poder remangarse las mangas de la camisa hasta el codo. Luego, se volvió a pegar a ella y colocó nuevamente los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella con un golpe y acercó su cara a la suya hasta que sus narices se tocaban

- ¡He… dicho… que… te quites… la camisa ¡ - exclamó con ímpetu y autoridad el rubio, remarcando cada palabra con una embestida de su bulto contra su sexo o con un golpe de sus manos contra la pared.

- No… no me hagas daño, por favor…

- Cállate. Desabróchate la camisa y cierra la boca

Ella palideció. Una mezcla de miedo y… ¿lujuria?... crecía en su interior. Lo miró a los ojos fijamente… sus ojos color mercurio resplandecían con lascivia. Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa lentamente. Draco sonrió.

- Si… así me gusta… - se pasó la lengua por los labios - … así… más deprisa. Rápido, no tenemos toda la noche. ¡Rápido! - exclamó el autoritariamente

Hermione terminó de desabrocharse la camisa y dejó a la vista un sujetador liso de color azul eléctrico. Su piel pálida, salpicada de pequeñas pecas y unos senos redondeados y de tamaño medio. Draco la miró relamiéndose interiormente.

Se pegó a ella y le bajó un tirante del sujetador lentamente. Comenzó a besarle y morderle el cuello sin ningun cuidado mientras le chupaba hábilmente. A la vez, con las manos le incitaba tocando y masajeando sus pechos. Ella soltaba pequeños jadeos, pero cuando el comenzó a pasar sus labios y su lengua por el espacio entre sus pechos y con una mano excitándole su intimidad por encima de las bragas, ya húmedas y con la mano libre le cojia del pelo echando hacia detrás la cabeza, ella ya no pudo reprimir sus gritos y sus gemidos.

Entonces, cuando ella ya estaba a punto de unirse al juego de tocamientos e incitaciones, Draco la soltó bruscamente y se separó. Se colocó bien la camisa y, mientras cojia sus cosas, ella le miraba con incredulidad

- ¿Qué… que haces? – preguntó ella, aun sin poder controlar su respiración y recargando su peso contra la puerta

- Irme

- ¿¡¿Qué? - exclamo ella con incredulidad

- Me voy a duchar para limpiarme esto - se señaló el bulto en sus pantalones, ya rebajado y la zona manchada de un líquido blanco - luego me cambiare de ropa y me iré a cenar

- ¿Vas a dejarme así? - Hermione tenia aun las piernas temblorosas

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Así como? - pregunto el con sorna

- Pues…

Draco se acercó a ella

- Mira… nena, pequeña, cachorrita. ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame? - ella lo miró con rabia y el se rió - A mi, personalmente me gusta mas cachorrita. - Le pellizcó el trasero - Bueno, cachorrita pues que resulta que ya te he dicho antes que a mi me gustan las tías entregadas, no forzadas… Y no te he visto demasiado entregada…

- Yo… - murmuró la castaña

Draco se volvió a acercar a ella, consiguiendo que chocara contra uno de los pupitres, le puso las manos en las nalgas y le dijo en voz baja contra sus labios, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos:

- Cuando quieras vengarte de ese traidor a la sangre de Weasley por haberse follado a la otra o, simplemente, ya no puedas aguantar mas la curiosidad de saber como es echar un polvo conmigo…ya sabes donde estoy, cachorrita…

Y, dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras el con un fuerte golpe.

Hermione se quedó de piedra durante unos minutos. Luego, se abrochó la camisa, se puso el jersey, se arregló un poco el pelo y marchó dirección al Gran Comedor.

No podía creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Primero, le parecía completamente inaudito su comportamiento hacia el rubio, le había provocado… pero, ¿y la reacción de el? Eso si que no lo entendía para nada. El respondió a su provocación. La besó, la tocó, la inticitó, y la excitó… Y a ella le había gustado. Le habían gustado los mordiscos de el, le habían gustado los roces del bulto en los pantalones en su vientre y, mas tarde, en su sexo, le había gustado que el le tocara las nalgas, que se las pellizcara, le había gustado el tacto y la ligera presión que hizo el por encima de sus bragas, le había gustado que la tratara y que le hablara mal… No lo entendía. Ella, que siempre había odiado a Draco Malfoy por encima de todo. Ahora y después de todo lo que había pasado, ella se notaba completamente húmeda y eso le pareció desde pecaminoso hasta inmoral. ¿Estaba mal excitarse con los tocamientos de unos de sus peores enemigos? Estaba segura de que si… Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? En esos momentos, ella no era dueña de su recién descubierto cuerpo.

Mientras Hermione se regodeaba recordando cada caricia, cada palabra obscena del muchacho, este iba camino de su sala común.

Que asco, casi me la tiro ahí mismo. Y es una puta sangre sucia. Es escoria. Es asquerosa. Es sucia. Es… excitante…

Hermione llegó a la planta baja y entró en el Gran Comedor. Estaba lleno, allí estaban todos los alumnos de la escuela cenando y, como entró en ese momento, todas giraron las caras para mirarla. Ella enrojeció y entró buscando a sus amigos para sentarse. La excitación le había abierto el apetito.

- Como has tardado - observó Harry mientras su amiga se sentaba en frente de el, al lado de Ron

- Si bueno es que… no se me ocurría nada para terminar la redacción

- ¿Has venido corriendo? – preguntó Ron

- ¿Cómo? - se extrañó la castaña

- Estás colorada…

- Es que… tengo calor

Sus amigos no dijeron nada, pero Ron alzó una ceja con incredulidad… ¿Calor? ¿A mediados de enero?

Sus amigos siguieron con la conversación, hablaban de los deberes de Pociones. Pero la castaña se desentendió rápidamente de la conversación… Había visto a un chaval rubio sentándose en la mesa de enfrente…

PD: bueno, un Dramione que no se de donde salió… En fin, en cuanto pueda, cuelgo el segundo capitulo porque, aunque en principio deberia ser un one-shot, creo que falta… o que 'culminen' o que Hermione se venge del rubio, ¿no?

Espero que les guste, cuidense y comenten. Blue Chase.


	2. Chapter 2 Culminación

Pasaron unas semanas más sin que Draco le hiciera el más mínimo caso a Hermione. Pero la castaña se quedaba empanada cada vez que veía al rubio.

Cuando estaba sentada en la mesa y lo veía entrar al comedor, se quedaba con el tenedor prendido delante de la boca; en la biblioteca lo veía entrar, y se olvidaba de lo que estaba escribiendo; no podía evitar girar la cabeza cuando se encontraban por los pasillos y dejaba de atender a las clases cuando él estaba en la misma aula.

Al rubio no le pasaban desapercibidas las atenciones y las miradas de la castaña, pero intentaba no hacer el mínimo caso, aunque le divertía.

Uno de esos días, el rubio se levantó con ganas de divertirse a costa de Hermione. Así que se levantó y se vistió con especial cuidado, eligiendo un jersey y una camisa que le iban un poco pequeños. Así marcaba. Luego, se peinó y bajó al Gran Comedor.

Nada mas entrar, dirigió la mirada a la mesa de los leones y la vio. Allí estaba, una muchacha castaña con una larga trenza lateral y hablando con su amigo ojiverde, mientras comía un plato de gachas de avena y un zumo de calabaza. Sonrió. Presesentia que ese día se iba a divertir. Y no se equivocaba.

Se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó mirando hacia la mesa. La castaña levanto la mirada de repente y lo vio.

Esto… Harry, tengo clase de runas – dijo, mientras se levantaba de la mesa – Nos vemos luego

Hasta luego

Harry observo como su amiga se colgaba la mochila al hombro y salía del comedor rápidamente y pensó que últimamente estaba muy rara. No le dio más importancia y continuo desayunando.

La castaña pasó todo el día intentando rehuir la mirada de Draco, incluso intentaba rehuir estar cerca de él. Lo cual era un problema, pues tenían varias clases en las que coincidían las dos casas. Hermione no podía dejar de notar lo bien peinado que iba hoy, ese jersey apretado, que también le sonreía de medio lado… Intentaba pasar de él. Al fin y al cabo, ella estaba enamorada de su pelirrojo, de su dulce sonrisa, de su mirada tierna… Por otro lado, él se había acostado con Lavender (o al menos eso le había dicho el rubio) y ahora ella parecía que ya no pintara nada en su vida. Además, el rubio tenía algo… No lo sabia con certeza pero… su voz arrastrando las palabras, su sonrisa afilada de medio lado, su mirada de superioridad, sus ojos fríos, sus manos grandes y posesivas, pero de dedos ligeros, sus besos húmedos y sus rudas caricias, sus movimientos hábiles y fuertes, rápidos… No la había tratado precisamente bien, pero había conseguido humedecerla del todo.

Ya casi había terminado el día y Hermione estaba bastante orgullosa, casi había conseguido no pensar en Draco. _Casi…_

Terminó de cenar y se despidió de sus amigos para irse a la cama. Ella pensaba que a esa hora, la hora de la cena, estaría todo el mundo en el comedor y así llegaría rápidamente a las habitaciones. Pero no, en el pasillo del segundo piso había una manada de alumnos de primero y segundo, atascando el pasillo.

Esperaba pacientemente a que pudiera pasar hacia las escaleras, se apoyó contra una pared y esperó a que el pasillo y las escaleras se despejaran.

De repente, vio una cabeza rubia intentando atravesar por en medio de la muchedumbre. Hermione movió la cabeza a ambos lados, no sabia que hacer. _Mierda, lo he esquivado durante todo el día y ahora… ¿Qué hago? ¡Mierda!_

Así que, con rapidez, intentó pensar para ver que hacer, no quería encontrarse con el.

Comenzó a caminar entre el gentío, casi sin ver hacia donde iba y acabó abriendo una puerta cualquiera, entró y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó de espaldas en la puerta y observó. Mierda, era el mismo aula donde la acorraló Malfoy hace unas semanas.

_Joder, ¿quiero esconderme de él y me meto donde nos encontramos la primera vez? Si es que…_

Abrió un poquito la puerta, solo lo justo para asomar un ojo y vio que aun estaba el pasillo colapsado. _Pues nada, a esperar…_

Empezó a pasar el tiempo.

20 minutos… 25… 30 minutos…

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa del profesor practicando un haciendo volar los objetos del aula… Aquel hechizo que tuvo que enseñarle a su pelirrojo en primero. Sonrió con nostalgia…

¿Y esa estúpida sonrisa, cachorrita? – preguntó una lasciva voz desde algún lugar de la puerta

Hermione volteó la cabeza, un poco asustada. Ante la puerta estaba el. Suavemente iluminado por la luz luna había un muchacho rubio, con la corbata mal puesta y la camisa remangada a los codos.

No me has contestado – dijo el, mientras se acercaba a la muchacha, que de la sorpresa se había quedado con la boca abierta y la varita en ristre. Se puso delante de ella y le cogió la mano, haciendo que bajara la varita. Ella se dejó guiar - ¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?

Pues… - Hermione miró los ojos color mercurio del muchacho y, sin saber porque, comenzó a hablar - … por que, estaba recordando cuando en primero, le enseñé este hechizo a Ron… Y estaba pensando en cuanto han cambiado las cosas ahora…

¿Y por eso lloras? Eres una debilucha – dijo, mientras le limpiaba una lagrima

Acto seguido, se inclino y comenzó a besarla, pero esta vez fue un beso suave_… Que raro que me bese así…_

Mira Granger, voy a decirte algo y te juro que si algún día lo repites, lo negaré - tomó aire mientras ella lo miraba – Tu – la señaló – a pesar de ser una sangre sucia y, por tanto, escoria, no eres… ¿Cómo decirlo?... no eres fea, Granger – la miró de arriba abajo – no eres nada fea, de hecho, estas bastante buena. Y además, para ser sangre sucia, eres muy inteligente y… bueno, supongo que alguna virtud mas tendrás, pero yo solo te digo lo que se ve desde fuera. Así que si el traidor a la sangre de Weasley ha decidido guiar sus esfuerzos hacia la Barbie tonta de Brown, que no esta ni la mitad de buena que tú, es su problema, ¿de acuerdo? Tu, con tu cuerpo, puedes tener a todos los tíos que tu quieras a tus pies con solo chasquear los dedos – dijo, acariciándole la pierna derecha

¿De verdad piensas que soy mejor que ella?

No he dicho eso. Pero… quizá… podrías demostrármelo… - susurró en su oído, mientras se acercaba a ella

¿Qué… que quieres decir? – murmuro ella

Vamos cachorrita, he notado como me mi miras por los pasillos, como te fijas en mi mientras como…

Yo… Mal… - se callo cuando el rubio comenzó a besarle el cuello con pequeños mordiscos también en su lóbulo

Poco a poco Draco la tumbó completamente en la mesa y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa.

Espera…

Draco le abrió la camisa, ya desabotonada, y comenzó a lamer el espacio entre sus pechos para después dejar un camino de húmedos y fuertes besos entre el espacio de sus pechos hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde jugó un poco con el, con ayuda de unos movimientos hábiles con su lengua.

Luego, subió de nuevo hasta su boca y allí continuó su labor. La castaña no podía hacer otra cosa que quedarse quieta y soltar pequeños gemidos, el rubio estaba yendo muy rápido y apenas sabia que hacer. Ella se dejaba llevar.

Se una buena cachorrita y muévete un poco…

Así que Hermione, aun sin saber muy bien que hacer, comenzó a mover un poco las caderas de izquierda a derecha con torpes movimientos.

Al rubio esos torpes movimientos le excitaban bastante, sus muslos rozaban contra su miembro que ya estaba bastante erecto. Quería continuar con eso y pasar a la siguiente fase. Así que bajo sus manos hasta los muslos de la chica y comenzó a subirlas hasta que llego hasta sus bragas.

Oye… - la castaña cogió de las muñecas al muchacho

¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó esta, evidentemente molesto por la interrupción

Yo… es que… no estoy segura… - mascullo ella

¿Ah, no? – él sonrió de medio lado y metió la mano en sus bragas y comenzó a acariciar su botón mas sensible

La castaña soltó un gemido un poco más fuerte que los anteriores y arqueó la espalda

¿Ya te he convencido? – preguntó el con picardía e ironía

Ss… ss… si – dijo ella, casi sin aliento

Así me gusta – sonrió el, con voz lasciva

Draco dedicó unos minutos mas a acariciarle el clítoris, haciéndola gemir y retorcerse bajo su propio cuerpo.

Entonces, le quitó las bragas, ya bastante húmedas y bajó su propia mano para desabrocharse el pantalón. En cuanto se lo bajó, en compañía de unos bóxers de color azul oscuro, su miembro salto como si de un resorte se tratara.

Hermione, que había levantado la cabeza un poco, abrió los ojos muy sorprendida al ver el miembro del rubio.

Malfoy… - Draco levantó la cabeza - … eso no… no cabe – dijo, con una voz un poco temblorosa, mirando el pene de Draco con los ojos muy abiertos

Draco rió. _¿Por qué de repente su risa me parece tan encantadora?_

Te aseguro que si que cabe, leoncita – murmuró el rubio en su oído, jugando con su lengua – hay que empujar un poco, pero cabe perfectamente

¿Me… me dolerá?

El muchacho soltó otra carcajada

No lo se… Tu relájate y… - con su dedo índice acarició el pequeño agujero de ella, tan solo por el borde - … relájalo

Pe… pero… es demasiado… grande, ¿no?

Y gordo, ¿no te parece? – dijo, cogiendo la mano de la castaña y haciendo que esta la pasara por encima del miembro erecto

Ella puso una cara entre asco y miedo mientras se dejaba llevar su mano por la del rubio. Poco a poco, el muchacho subía y bajaba la pequeña mano de ella por su pene y, aunque, al principio a Hermione le daba reparo y vergüenza, cada vez se sentía mas a gusto haciendo eso, aunque se sentía extraña, se sentía rara dándole placer a uno de sus peores enemigos.

Cuando Draco ya se sentía que estaba a punto de eyacular, aparto la mano de ella y se volvió a abalanzar sobre ella, haciendo que el quedara encima de ella.

¿Estas preparada, cachorrita? – preguntó el contra su oreja, mientras con ambas manos le abría las piernas, que ella mantenía como muertas, laxas, flojas…

¿Realmente?… - Hermione se lo pensó un momento y lo miró a los ojos - ... No

Te he dicho antes que te relajaras. Respira hondo…

Hermione respiro un par de veces mas mientras él le besaba los hombros.

Entonces, sin previo aviso y ninguna delicadeza, la penetró. Hermione soltó un grito de dolor y, después, se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que se hizo sangre. A pesar de que estaba muy mojada, le dolió.

Por otra parte, Draco parecía haber olvidado que el cuerpo que estaba bajo el no tenia su experiencia, y el la embestía sin ningún cuidado y con rapidez y fuerza. Ella no sabia que hacer y solo lanzaba de vez en cuando algunos gemidos de dolor.

Malfoy… oye, Malfoy… no… es que…

¿Qué pasa, Granger? – preguntó el, entrecortadamente

Me… me duele. Mucho… Malfoy, para… - Hermione lo miraba suplicante

No voy a parar – dijo el. Ella se asustó – pero te diré lo que voy a hacer… Voy a bajar el ritmo

Entonces, Draco comenzó a bajar la fuerza y la velocidad de las embestidas y comenzó a moverse con mas suavidad. Hermione soltó el primer gemido de autentico placer en el momento en el que el muchacho paró de repente y se movía con mas suavidad.

¿Mejor?

Ss… si… gra… gracias – gimió ella

¿Virgen? – pregunto el como respuesta

Ss… si, claro. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Porqué estas… jo... jodidamente apretada – murmuró el, jadeando

¿Eso es malo? – preguntó ella con miedo

El soltó una carcajada

No… te aseguro que no, Granger

Sus salivas se pasillo ya había quedado en silencio y despejado hacia varios minutos. Todo el castillo, menos el comedor donde todos los alumnos cenaban, estaba en completo silencio. Solo se oía algo en el segundo piso, donde, en un aula cerrada y suavemente iluminada por la luz de la luna, dos adolescentes se entregaban a la pasión y al placer prohibido. Dos alumnos, una leona tímida y una brava serpiente; dos comportamientos, el casto y el erótico.

Y allí, sobre un frio suelo de piedra y entremezclando sus sudores y sus respiraciones; Draco Malfoy estaba disfrutando, tal vez demasiado para el, tratándose la otra de una sangre sucia y Hermione Granger gemía y se retorcía mientras sentía una larga y fuerte serpiente en su interior, algunos gemidos eran por el dolor que la atravesaba cada vez que el rubio la embestía, cada vez con mas fuerza y con menos cuidado, como al principio, pero la mayoría de los gemidos eran por el placer.

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente y, de repente, Malfoy murmuró algo… Hermione no lo entendió, pero, de repente sintió como si Draco explotara dentro de ella. El rabió lanzó un fuerte gruñido y ella gimió tan alto que el gemido repercutió en las gruesas paredes del aula.

¿Y bien, cachorrita? ¿Qué te ha parecido? – preguntó Draco una vez había recuperado el aliento, mientas se colocaba bien el jersey

Yo… no sabría decirlo…

Eso es lo que suelen decirme – se chuleó el

Draco la miró apoyado en un pupitre mientras ella se levantaba, le daba la espalda y se abrochaba la camisa.

¿Oye… has visto mis… bragas? – pregunto ella un poco avergonzada

Pues… - Draco miró en derredor y se agachó a coger algo – aquí están – se las enseñó

Dámelas – ordenó, extendiendo la mano hacia el

No

¿Qué?

No – repitió el muchacho

¿Cómo que no, Malfoy?

Es que… resulta que no me apetece dártelas

Esto es increíble, Malfoy… - dijo, alzando las manos a la altura de los hombros - ¿Quién te has creído que eres?

Alguien que te ha hecho gozar… - dijo el, con una sonrisa picarona

Hermione le miró entrecerrando los ojos y, repentinamente, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su mochila

Si no me las quieres dar… Me da igual, me voy directa a la habitación

Hermione estaba recogiendo su mochila para colgársela al hombro y Draco la estaba observando. Entonces, cuando ella se colgaba la mochila justo al lado de la mesa del profesor, Draco se acercó por detrás y la acorralo contra la más.

¿Se puede saber que haces ahora? – dijo ella, evidentemente molesta

Bueno, podríamos aprovechar que no llevas bragas…

Oye… no las llevo por que no me las devuelves – replico la castaña, retorciéndose e intentando zafarse del rubio. Estaba con el muchacho apoyado a su espalda, haciendo presión y haciendo que ella no pudiera apenas moverse. Sentía el cuerpo del chico fuertemente puesto contra ella, notaba su propio pecho aplastado por las manos de él y el aliento de el contra su oreja izquierda.

Te las devolveré si te las mereces…

¿Qué quieres decir?

Que me lo demuestres… - murmuró el muchacho contra su espalda, subiendo du falda y acariciándole con ambas manos su trasero – ¿con este culo pretendes irte?

Malfoy… ¿por detrás?... no, no quiero

En principio tampoco querías lo de hace un momento y mira como has gozado

De acuerdo… - le dio la razón, pero luego dijo – … pero es que por detrás duele y yo no quiero que me hagas daño

Tranquila cachorrita… Sabes que solo lo hare si te entregas

Pero es que no quiero entregarme a esto

Vamos, podrías gozar incluso mas que antes

Yo… - pasaron unos segundos - de acuerdo, me entregare...

Así me gusta, cachorrita. No te arrepentirás – dijo, mientras le ponía la mano en la espalda y la empujaba contra la mesa

Pero, espera… - Draco retiró la mano - … hagamos un trato

¿Qué tipo de trato? – preguntó desconfiado

Me entregaré… - el rubio sonrió - … si prometes que vas a entras despacio y con suavidad…

Mientras ella hablaba, el muchacho se desabrocho el pantalón de nuevo y se lo bajó por las rodillas en compañía de los bóxers. El ver el cuerpo de la muchacha agachado sobre la mesa, de manera que su trasero desnudo quedaba en pompa, no ayudaba a bajar precisamente su erección.

Granger, ya te lo he dicho. Yo, o entro bien, o no entro – anunció con voz grave. Hermione se estremeció.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, Draco la embistió con una fuerza y una brutalidad sorprendentes. La castaña lanzó un grito de dolor y abrió mucho los ojos.

Malfoy, para… para, por favor… - cerró los ojos fuertemente

¿Te duele?

Sss… si – mascullo ella, casi sin aliento

¿Cuánto? – continuó el sin hacerle caso

Mucho… demasiado, por favor, para ya. Sal, por favor, sal…

Por toda respuesta, Draco le puso una mano un la nuca e hizo presión hacia abajo, de manera que ella no pudiera mover la cabeza. Se quedó quieto. La otra mano la mantenía en una de las nalgas de la chica.

¿Qué… que haces?

Cállate – contestó el

Por favor… ¿que estas haciendo?

¡Cállate! – exclamó el, haciendo que a ella le recorriese un escalofrío

Y así estuvieron unos segundos, ella callada pero respirando entrecortadamente a causa del dolor que le había provocado la embestida de él, seguía de cintura para arriba acostada en la mesa, con las piernas fuera y el culo en pompa. Y Draco, con una de sus manos colocadas en la nuca de la muchacha, sin apretar, con su otra mano cogiéndole de la cintura y con los pantalones por los tobillos, mirando la espalda de la chica y sonriendo levemente.

¿A que ya no te duele, cachorrita? – preguntó el, después de casi un minuto

Pues… - Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya no sentía ese dolor penetrante por todo su cuerpo. Si no que ahora solo sentía el calor que desprendía la 'serpiente' del rubio con solo un poco de dolor que hasta resultaría placentero - … la verdad es que no…

¿Ves? – rió el – es que tienes que dejar trabajar a los que saben

Entonces comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, de atrás para adelante, con suavidad pero a buen ritmo, notando como la leona lanzaba, al principio, pequeños 'Ay, au' y, mas tarde, ya profería auténticos gemidos de placer entremezclados con algún grito. Después de unos minutos, cuando el ya notó que ella solo gemía de placer, fue aumentando el ritmo hasta que volvió a las embestidas brutales. Pero ahora ya no dolían, bueno si pero menos, Hermione no podía dejar de gemir e, incluso, gritar. Y el, que ya se notaba que iba a explotar… Explotó dentro de ella provocando que ella lanzara el mayor gemido de toda la noche.

Entonces el salió comenzó a arreglarse la ropa. Al ver que la chica aun seguía en la misma posición, agarrada a los bordes de la mesa, le puso la mano en el hombro ayudando a que se girase y la miró mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa.

Aquí tienes cachorrita –dijo, devolviéndole sus bragas

Gra… gracias – articuló ella

Bueno, espero que te lo hayas pasado bien esta noche – ella asintió efusivamente, él sonrió – bien, eso es lo que pretendía – y se dio la vuelta para marcharse

_¡Espera! – él se giró de nuevo - ¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Malfoy? – preguntó ella, inocentemente_

Él se acercó a ella de nuevo y puso sus grandes manos en sus piernas.

No confundas las cosas. Nos lo hemos pasado bien, pero seguimos siendo enemigos, ¿recuerdas?

Ella asintió y bajo la mirada tristemente

Aunque… por otra parte… - comenzó el mientras le cogía de la barbilla y la obligaba a mirarlo – has resultado ser mas una gatita sumisa que una peligrosa leona, y eso me gusta. Así que si vuelves a sentir que necesitas que te echen un buen polvo, ya sabes donde estoy… ¿Qué si volveremos a vernos… de esta manera? Cada vez que lo necesites, cachorrita – y le dio un profundo beso – Por si te sirve, yo también me lo he pasado bien, jodidamente bien, cachorrita - luego cogió su mochila y se largó, dejando a una sumisa gatita en la penumbra.

Hermione bajó de la mesa, aun le temblaban las piernas. Se puso sus bragas, que estaban aun muy húmedas. 'Que asco' pensó. Recogió su mochila, se la colgó al hombro y salió al pasillo.

En las escaleras, vio a Ron comiéndose los morros con, como no, la Barbie de Brown, como la había descrito Malfoy… Bueno, esa noche ella se iba con dos buenos polvos y con dos (mejores) orgasmos… Ya se regodearía mañana en la culpabilidad y la tristeza.

Por lo pronto los saludó, haciendo que Ron se quedara flipando y que Lavender pusiera cara de rabia, y se fue hacia su dormitorio con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

No se dio cuenta de que una rubia serpiente observaba la escena desde una esquina del final del pasillo y sonreía, con una sonrisa torcida y se daba la vuelta para volver a su sala común.

Bueno, al menos esta noche no se acordara de Weasley – murmuró para si.

Había ayudado un poco a una persona y se había llevado dos buenos polvos.

Magnifica noche… para ambos.

PD: siento no haberlo colgado anoche, es que tenia que acabarlo y me quedé viendo el desfile de los J.J.O.O. ;) Me ha salido un poco raro, ¿no? Bueno, aun así espero que les guste y comenten. Cuídense, Blue Chase.


End file.
